wellswaytrianglefandomcom-20200214-history
10-07-2012
__NOINDEX__ WELLS WAY' TRIANGLE RESIDENTS ASSOCIATION' Minutes of Committee Meeting held on Tuesday 10th July 2012 Committee members: Jenny Bentall (Chair), Andrew Osborne, Richard Llewellyn-Davies (General Secretary), David Frost (Treasurer), Astred Niggeloh, Aston Martin, Claire Sharpe, ZLT, Mike Morris, Susie Giles, Emily Woodhouse, Tom Tibbits, Kapie Mzmura. In Attendance: Donnachadh McCarthy, John Jenkins, Noel Ene (Southwark Council resident involvement officer). 1. 'Apologies:' Stephen Weaver (representative from the Rainbow Street block) =2. Approval of the minutes of the meeting held on the 12th June 2012 = The minutes of the meeting were agreed. '3. Matters Arising' ' 'Cleaner Greener Safer Jenny has contacted Andrew Allen and been referred on to Julia Edwards. She is leading our project on the council side. We are still waiting to hear back from Julia. 'Flood prevention' Jenny will be meeting with John Kissi tomorrow morning. Donnachadh McCarthy has drafted a plan to protect our area from future floods. Claire and Tom also agreed to attend. We would like to remove the concrete border between the road and pavement in Coleman Rd as a first priority. Actions Jenny will circulate the draft list of possible actions and planning for flood prevention. 'Safer Roads Meeting with Cllr Hargroves' We are still waiting for confirmation from the council that this meeting is going ahead. The focus of this meeting will be about Newent Close, the surface of Coleman Rd and ensuring that the crossing is installed on Southampton Way. We would also like a commitment to a further consultation on the CPZ. Mark previously agreed to follow up the removal of a tree and placement of a billboard at the bus stop on Southampton Way. We will pursue this with Mark. Mark also agreed to follow up the issue of rubbish and fly-tipping in Rainbow Street. We will continue to pursue this with Mark as the fly-tipping remains an on-going problem. 'Cottage Green' There was some discussion about the flats near Cottage Green and the fact that these have been allowed to fall into disrepair. 'Architectural rescue site on Southampton Way' The architectural rescue site on Southampton Way has been sold. This is Metropolitan Open Land, which means that building permission cannot be granted. We will keep an eye on any plans for the site to ensure compliance with the law and to ensure that the site MOL status is respected. =4. Flats at the top of Rainbow Street= Unfortunately Stephen Weaver was not able to make the meeting. He is, nevertheless keen to meet Noel Ene to examine the options for improving protection of the block against street drinking and fly-tipping. According to Noel the large bins for household refuse have now been installed, which has helped to reduce the build-up of domestic waste outside the block. However fly-tipping remains a major concern. We believe that fly-tipped items originate from outside of the area. They include large bulky items such as mattresses and old furniture and are becoming a daily/weekly hazard. The possibility of installing CCTV was discussed and we may raise this with the council if the problem persists. Actions We will plan a future meeting with Stephen to discuss other possibilities about the block. 5. Refuse collection practises There was some discussion about the way in which refuse staff are emptying bins. Complaints were raised about rubbish being spilt and bins were being left strewn around the street, rather than replaced back outside the properties to which they belong. Green garden waste bags have also gone missing as part of the rubbish collections. Veolia are the contractor for this. Actions Noel agreed to raise the issue with the Environmental Department. '6. Parking Disc Project' The purpose of the scheme is to audit the numbers of cars parked in the streets that are owned by residents. The draft badge for identifying resident’s cars was displayed. The winning logo for the WWTRA was designed by Keith of 53 Rainbow Street. People felt that the logo was excellent. However there was a suggestion that the WW logo should be re-made in PowerPoint in order to look more professional. We also agreed that we need to ascertain our rights to refer to Southwark Council (using their logo) on the certificate. Tom is volunteering to collate resident’s names, addresses and telephone numbers. He will then issue a certificate to anyone that wants one. He will also seek some badge wallets for car windscreens from Peckham library. We agreed that the scheme should be promoted by posting leaflets through resident’s doors. Tom will give residents assurance that their information will not be used in any way other than to operate the scheme. This initiative will feature as an item in the next newsletter. We will also prepare a short letter to residents about the certification scheme. The committee agreed to allow an initial budget of £300 to operate the scheme. Actions Tom Tibbits agreed to operate the scheme and will start by drafting the letter to residents. Kapie agreed to turn the logo into a PowerPoint object for future use. Andrew agreed to examine issues around data protection. '7. Greening the Triangle' The latest Greening the Triangle meeting was held on the 3rd July Key actions were Donnachadh to seek information from Veolia about getting anti junk mail stickers for letterboxes. Thames Water is also giving away air-rating shower heads, which can reduce water use by up to 30%. Donnachadh will get the link for these around to residents. We also agreed skills sharing events. Tom agreed to host an event on renewable energy. Donnachadh agreed to host an event about reducing energy consumption. We will also be publishing Greening the Triangle minutes on the website. Actions The next meeting of the vision group will be at 6:30 on the 6th September at 50 Coleman Rd. '8. Seaux Gardens TRA letter to other local TRAs' We discussed the letter sent by Seux Gardens TRA. We felt that the letter didn’t clearly set out the case for their representation at the inquest into the Lakanal House fire or make clear why they felt that residents should contribute to the campaign. We have therefore decided not to pursue this further. '9. Burgess Park re-opening' There will be a grand re-opening of the park on the 21st July. There will be an event between 11 and 5 on the day. An official notice has been circulated. There was concern about newly seeded grass being trodden down by the opening of the park though we believe that this risk has been mitigated by large swathes of the park remaining closed even after the grand opening. The table tennis tables in Burgess Park are still wonky. We will continue to raise this issue with Mark until they are repaired. Actions To remind Cllr Mark to speak with the contractors about setting the table tennis tables to flat so that they can be used to play table tennis. '10. The Olympic torch' The torch will be leaving the Harris Academy on the 26th and heading down to Camberwell Green for residents wishing to observe this. '11. Financial report' We spent £138 on the Greening the Triangle event on speakers and books to support the Greening the Triangle initiative. This leaves £2,092.72 remaining within the account. '12. AGM planning' The AGM is scheduled for the 11th September. The presenters of “It’s not easy being Green” have contacted us wanting to be invited to one of our events to talk about bees and wildflowers. We agreed that Bridget Strawbridge should be granted her wish and be asked to present at the next AGM. Other possible items for the AGM could include · An update from Toby of 149 Southampton Way. · An update from the council about the shop fronts would also be welcome. · A “harvest festival” event to which people can bring items that they have made from local produce and are willing to give away. · An update on the flood plan from the council (John Kisse). · A launch event for the parking ID scheme. · The neighbourhood safety team should also be invited in-case residents want to raise issues. A BBQ in the car park was also suggested. Jenny, Kapie, Andrew, Emily, ZLT, Claire, John and Susie volunteered to arrange the event. Action Donnachadh to invite Bridget Strawbridge to present at the event. The first meeting of the AGM committee will be held on Tuesday 21st August at 7:00 at 38 Rainbow St. ='13. AOB' = Tom mentioned that the Camberwell Society that at 2.00 on the 8th September there will be a historic walk about Camberwell to start at the corner of Grove Lane and Church St for residents wanting to know more about their local area. This is likely to end with residents being press ganged into joining the society. Creating a Neighbourhood watch scheme was proposed as an agenda item for a next meeting. 14. Next meetings: The Annual General Meeting is planned for September 11th.